


Lannister Gold

by Lord_Whitefyre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Family Secrets, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Whitefyre/pseuds/Lord_Whitefyre
Summary: Robert makes an agreement with Tywin to write off the loans of Lannister gold acquired over the years. In return, Jaime is released from the King’s guard and is set to marry his niece, Myrcella.





	Lannister Gold

The summer heat of King’s Landing was getting to Jaime. Normally he could deal with it. He was born in a long summer after all. However, he was starting to think maybe it wasn’t the heat that was doing it.

Jaime stood at the door to the fat King’s solar. Normally he would had been thinking about clever japes or Cersei’s ass and other things that weren’t fit for a knight that bore the white cloak. Now though, he was oddly sweaty and nervous. Earlier his father, Lord Tywin, had rose into the city. King Robert had met him in with the council while Jaime had been off with Cersei in her room.

By the time he learned about his father’s reasons of being here, it was too late. His father had shut himself in a room with Robert and the two had been there for hours. Jaime had a suspicion of why.

Robert had been confronted with a letter from his dear old friend, Lord Eddard, who had been concerned when rumor of the Crown’s debt reached his snowed in backwater of a keep. Lord Tywin held a large amount of that debt in his favor. If Eddard Stark had told Robert he should clear the debt, then it was quite likely Robert was intending to do that.

Of course, the fat stag would probably rack up a second larger sum of debt in a few years.

Jaime snorted at the thought and for a moment he forgot the situation before he heard the fat Stag’s voice boom through the thick wooden door, “Kingslayer, get in here!”

Jaime was brought back to the scene at hand and he had no choice but to enter the solar. His father sat smug in his chair. Robert stood with a cup of wine, swaying gently. “You!” He pointed at Jaime.

“Me,” Jaime said dryly. “You have need of me, _your_ _grace?_”

“Aye,” Robert nodded before he downed the glass of wine. “Ned told me I should do this, despite the better judgement of your Oathbreaking! If Ned was that worried, I suppose I best do it. Tell me, how many dragons do I owe your gold shitting father?”

“I believe you would know, your grace.”

“A King has no need counting coppers,”

“Well, I suppose a lot,” Jaime retorted.

“Three million,” Jaime’s father drawled, watching aloof from his seat in the corner.

“Aye, Three million of the buggers. And more to the Iron Bank. Ned suggested I pay off the old lion and focus on those damn Braavosi. So, I decided to do just that.”

Jaime suddenly began to pale. _Despite the better judgement of my oathbreaking._ Jaime wanted to laugh in a twisted way. For so many years his father tried to get Jaime to leave the Kingsguard and take up his place as his father’s heir. A position Jaime had no desire to inherit.

What truly had kept Robert back was his anger of being forced to marry Cersei and that Ned thought Jaime didn’t deserve anything less than being short a head.

Now? Now Eddard Stark was giving what his father wanted.

“What was the agreement you made, your grace?”

“Well first I decided to relive you of your duties. Maybe then you could get your cock wet without soiling your _pristine _white cloak. But…”

“But, the amount of gold being written off was still far too considerable. We have agreed and signed the contract. For the price of 3 million dragons, you will be relived of your white cloak and marry the sole princess of the blood.”

_What?_

“Aye bloody bastard got me to it. But yes, you will marry my daughter, Myrcella. Considering she is of age and the two of you know each other well, we agreed that you will be married by the end of the week, Congratulations Ser Jaime. Best take care of my daughter, less I beat you thorough!” Robert laughed but Jaime was thrown into a moment of pure horror.

As the fat king jeered at Jaime’s horrified expression and Jaime’s father sat smug that finally he had his preferred heir, a sole thought ran through Jaime’s head.

_I’m marrying my niece… I’m marrying my _daughter_._

***

Jaime had been removed of his Kingsguard quarters within the hour and was now stationed in his father’s household. Jaime was still shell shocked. _I’m marrying my daughter. _Off to his side, his father was explaining the importance of Jaime marrying his ‘niece’ and that Jaime would have to be quick to get a child on her.

“For too long has House Lannister been befit of a true heir. I will not have much longer for this world. House Lannister’s line, my line must be secured.”

Jaime had nodded absently much to his father’s disapproval. “Do you disapprove?”

Jaime takes the moment to try to argue. “It’s just…” _She’s my daughter. My flesh and blood. _“I raised her alongside the rest of her siblings. We’re too familiar to be, to be—"

“I care not if the idea of marrying your niece disgusts you. You will do your duty.” Tywin breaths, the famous aura that inspires fearful obedience washes over Jaime and he swallows down the knot in his throat. “As you say, father.”

***

Jaime was walking the gardens with his sister later that night. The announcement was to be made in the hour at the upcoming feast. Cersei held onto Jaime. From outside it looked like the two twins were sharing a nice walk. In reality, her arm was pulling him tight against him and he could feel the strain of her muscles as if she wants to unleash at something.

She had come to him at his room. Jaime didn’t know when exactly, he hadn’t been watching the candles. No, instead he had been trying to keep himself from getting too drunk where he wouldn’t be _acceptable _to present at the feast. Cersei all but dragged him out asking for a _nice walk in the gardens._

By the time they reached a particular grove where no one could them, Cersei untangled herself from him. “Did what I hear from father is correct?” She seethed. “That you are to marry Myrcella?”

Jaime wants to say no. He wants to say it’s all some cruel joke. But he can’t. He turns his head away and shakes his head. Cersei looks baffled as she throws out her arms. “And you just let him do it?”

“What was I supposed to do, Cersei!” Jaime is suddenly angry. He has a splitting headache and of all the people who should know how _impossible _it is to up against their father, she blames him. “What was I supposed to tell him! Fuck the King? Oh, I believe he would like that, the king I was serving and the only King that has a guard where _I can’t marry. _It’s all he would want to hear about me and the order! So, what else? Robert is willingly giving me up, _he wants to give me up, _because Ned fucking Stark told him too!” Jaime shudders gasping for breath as he runs a hand through his hair. “Oh, I know, I’ll just tell our father I can’t marry the princess because she’s my fucking _da_—”

Cersei slaps him. Jaime gaps as she points a finger, accusing. “Don’t you dare say that word anywhere here. Not that loud.”

A sigh leaves his lips as he nods weakly, “Yes, I know… I know. _Fuck!_” He swings his arm out against the bushes, wanting to hit something. Yet he finds no solid purchase and he practically throws himself into the coarse leafed brush. He’s untangling himself out of the foliage when he speaks again. “I don’t want to marry her Cersei, but what can we do?”

Cersei purses her lips as she helps wipe off the leaves from his now Lannister garbs. “I will think of something, I promise,” she says. Jaime cocks his head. “Promise?”

A sly smile creeps up Cersei’s face. Jaime swipes a loose curl of her hair back behind her shoulder. “I promise. There may be some poison. Or perhaps a murder. But I promise we will _fix _this and you will be right back where you _belong._” Jaime chuckles as he meets her kiss. Its fast but already Jaime is growing hard. “After the feast?” he breaths.

“After the feast.” She agrees.

***

Robert announces the betrothal and wedding at the feast. Jaime is sat beside his _good father _to be with his own Lord father on the other side of Robert. Jon Arryn is watching Robert from his own spot down beside Joffrey when Robert speaks the words. Standing the fat man of a king nearly trips but he slams a meaty paw onto the table, shaking the plates as he does so, to steady himself. “I am greatly pleased to announce that the Kingslayer is leaving the order!”

The court hesitantly claps at that. Jaime sees Cersei bristle and begins to mentally make notes of all the people who seemed genuine in their actions and who isn’t. Jaime swallows at what is to come.

The king holds up a hand to stop the reluctant applause and he begins again. “As well, after some long fruitful talks about Lannisters and their ability to ever shit gold I have decided that if the Kingslayer is to get off free and rich, he might as well take my daughter with him!”

The court is shocked now. Even as applause begins to roar, there are as many people gossiping and muttering as there are people cheering. Jaime tightens his jaws as sees many laughing as much as they are clapping. Jaime braves a glance to the royal children and he can see that Joffrey is leaning over Myrcella saying something, but then he’s forced back to watch the crowd.

“Now, we’ve decided that the wedding is to be at the end of the week! So, you all best be there looking _good _for my daughter’s wedding, you hear me!” Robert roars before he begins to laugh. “Now eat all of you! I want to celebrate!”

The crowds are in an uproar as platters of food are brought out varying from roasted boar to sautéed geese. Marinated venison and all other sorts of meats are laid out with sweets accompanying them. Ales and wine flow freely and the entire castle are in cheer, except Jaime and perhaps Myrcella. At his position he can’t really see Myrcella, Joffrey obstructs the view but he knows that she too must be upset. Yes, the older disgraced knight set to marry the young fair daughter of the King with an entire future set ahead of her. Jaime doesn’t really know her as well as he could, but he does know that no young princess would want someone like him.

An hour into the feast the king is falling drunk. He has a servant on his lap and it’s the fact that this feast is for his _daughter_ is all that restrains him from groping her breasts then and there. Jaime almost laughs though when he realizes that dragging this fat drunk’s ass back to his chambers was no longer his duty. Jaime quirks his eyebrows when he spots Ser Barristan and he gives the old man a grin as if to display his triumph. The old knight merely passes him over too look towards the royal children and Jaime chuckles.

Leaning over to his sister, Jaime nudges her. “You done with this farce?” He asks. Cersei gives him a small smirk as if to say _of course. _Jaime offer’s her his arm and announces to the King, “My dear sister feels she’s retiring for the night, mind if I walk her to her chambers, your grace?”

The King waves him over. “Go on, but give your betrothed at least a proper goodnight before you wander off somewhere.” Cersei’s face darkens slightly but Tywin, agrees. “It’s only proper to at least speak to your bride, Jaime, on the night of the announcement.”

So, Jaime nods to them, stiffly as he takes Cersei with them to see _their _children. Joffrey is flushed with wine and is too deeply involved with instigating with Tommen to notice or care about them. That’s all fine by Jaime. As for Myrcella, the girl turns out of her seat. “Off to bed, mother?”

Her voice is soft and sweet as Cersei takes her in her arms. “Yes, my cub. Uncle Jaime was kind enough to see too it.” Myrcella smiles at that. “I’m glad.” Then she turns to Jaime and he freezes. Jaime had interacted with Myrcella enough to understand her emotions and some of her past times. She’s a kind girl and has shown no interest in men before. But when she looks to him, he sees her face brighten considerably. Jaime is suddenly very unsure of himself and oddly stiff. “I’m also glad that my husband to be is a good man.”

A sudden crushing guilt he cannot understand or fathom falls upon Jaime. A good man? _Oh, Myrcella you don’t know me._

But Myrcella seems to be ignorant of his inner turmoil and wraps herself around him in a tight hug. “Goodnight, nuncle.” For a moment Jaime can imagine it’s her when she was a little girl running through the gardens leaping into his arms, years ago. But as she pulls away, she looks up to him and she sees something cross her face that reminds him of Cersei. He swears that her dress wasn’t crooked before she hugged him and the little bit of cleavage that Jaime spots is enough to make him turn red. “Well, uh, yes good night, niece.”

Jaime hurries out with Cersei who seems oblivious. But as Jaime looks over his shoulder, he sees Myrcella is still looking and he corrects his past statement. _Alright. Maybe some young princess might want him. _But does she really?

***

Two days past and things are not going anywhere. After Jaime and Cersei snuck off from the feast to fuck, Jaime was left tossing at night. He had tried to pinpoint what _was it_ that crossed Myrcella’s face that night. He had turned over to look over a sleeping Cersei, admiring the innocence of her face when she slept, when it hit him.

It had been _her, _Cersei, that he saw on Myrcella. Of course, that made sense, after all she was Cersei’s daughter but, it was the way her lips had curved and her eyes had tilted for just a moment. It was that same expression Cersei gave him when she _knew _there was something, she wanted him to do and he didn’t. Myrcella saw a challenge.

But a challenge for what? Did Myrcella want to… Jaime decided not to continue with that thought. No, he couldn’t make an assumption _yet. _He didn’t have enough clues. Of course, it wasn’t like he was trying to collect any.

The day after the feast, Jaime’s father had begun to hoard anything that was Jaime. It was starting to worry Jaime. It was as if his father had begun to desire a golden-haired boy rather than gold minted coins. But perhaps that was because his father feared he’s slip from the cracks if given room.

To be fair, the man wasn’t paranoid with that one. Cersei had been trying desperately to pull any strings to cancel the marriage or at least extend the wedding. There was one problem: When Tywin Lannister and Robert Baratheon both agreed on something, it couldn’t be undone.

Jaime shook his head cursing. He was sitting on the curb of a low stone wall at one of the inner courtyards overlooking Black water bay. Jaime had just escaped another fitting from the numerous tailors hired by his father and he was exhausted. _Who the fuck needs a million measurements to make a fucking tunic? _

“Uncle?” A soft voice fluttered and Jaime almost shot off the wall.

“Myrcella!” He said, standing up hurriedly to meet his _niece. _He turned his head and spotted her with two handmaidens. A black and gold dress flowed down her and her hair was bundled up in an elaborate braid. She smiled as her emerald eyes sparkled. “I was wondering when we would see each other again. The feast was not the best place to talk, not with my father acting as he was. I understand why mother wanted to leave early.” She seems to be holding back some sort of emotion and Jaime can’t help but try to solve the puzzle.

“Are you hurt we left early? I mean, it would make sense it was your wedding announcement.”

“_Our, _wedding announcement” Myrcella corrected before weighing a thought. “A little I suppose. It’s hard to be truly disappointed with my father acting like he does.” She sighs before turning to her maids. “Could you leave us alone for a moment?”

“My princess,” One of them titters. “That would be improper—”

Myrcella puts a hand on her maid’s shoulder. “He’s my Uncle and he practically raised me with Tommen. Besides, he was a man of the Kingsgaurd, I do not doubt his abilities to act proper around me.”

Her maids seem unsure before they leave. Myrcella huffs once they’re gone. “I was beginning to wonder if I had to remind them, we’re not Targaryans too.” Jaime chuckles as she slides beside Jaime and sits with him. She cocks her head. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing really,” Jaime answers in which Myrcella shakes her head. “Alright then, why where you here in the first place?”

“Well, being forced to endure the torturous works of a dozen tailors is enough to drive any man mad. I thought it wouldn’t be well if your husband to be had gone insane and sought to protect said sanity.”

Myrcella laughs. “And I thank you for saving it. I couldn’t bare it if you came to the wedding twitching and mumbling about cottons and patterns. I know I drive myself mad enough when I work on my own dresses. Speaking of sewing, I just finished my cloak.”

Jaime stops as she says that. “Your cloak?”

“Yes, although it would be improper to show it to you before the wedding. Bad luck and all that. Besides, I want to surprise you.”

Jaime is curious as is baffled. It takes a moment before he puts it to words. “You… You’re looking forward to this marriage?”

Myrcella tilts her head as she readjusts a loose curl of hair. “Well of course, who wouldn’t want to marry the handsome Jaime Lannister.”

“Who is your Uncle,” Jaime stresses. “And a kingslayer, an oathbreaker, and more than twice your age.”

Myrcella shrugs. “Lysa Tully was married to Jon Arryn and no one bat an eye. I don’t see how your age matters. Nor does your past.” She takes his right hand suddenly and kisses it. “To me, all I see is a good man.”

Jaime is shocked as she lets him go. She steps off the stone wall and leaves to rejoin her ladies. But as she walks away, she looks over to him. “I rather prefer the idea of marrying you Uncle Jaime.”

Jaime looks down to his hand once she’s gone and he feels her kiss still burning. _But Would you be still, knowing I was not your Uncle? _

***

“It’s wrong.” Cersei says. Jaime is walking with her once again in the gardens. It’s the evening so Jaime has no appointments or duties calling for his head. “That you must bed my daughter.” _Our daughter, _is what she really says in their unspoken language between twins and lovers. “Have you done nothing to stop it?”

Jaime sighs. “Father runs me about day after day, filling my hours with moment after moment of bloody work. No, I haven’t had a chance to discuss it with him. What few moments I get it’s either you that’s taking up my time or Myrcella.”

Cersei’s eyes flash dangerously. “You’ve been going to speak with Myrcella and not father, instead?”

Jaime gags as he realizes what he implied. “No, no. _She_ comes to _me. _It’s as if she has Vary’s little birds fucking crawling through the walls waiting to tell her when I’m out from my sessions. I mean, I have to be honest it’s cute to see her try so hard to get to know me other than her uncle Jaime the kingsgaurd before our wedding but I don’t have the heart to tell her she has to leave. She’s still well, _your _daughter.”

“I’ll talk to her about.” Cersei vows and Jaime wants to groan. “No, don’t do that. She’s already upset with you as it is.”

“Upset with me? How?” Cersei looks horrified at the thought of her baby girl angry with her. Jaime wants to laugh. _How well do you know your own daughter?_

“When we left the celebratory feast, for the announcement of our wedding. She was upset that you had wanted to leave early, and dragging me with you.”

“It was your idea to leave.” Cersei pointes out. “Yes,” Jaime agrees. “But it was on your leave as a Queen being tired. Her _mother_. Of course, I can’t tell her the real reason why we left or why I wanted to leave.”

“You mean you didn’t leave because you were uncomfortable with the idea of—”

“No, I was certainty not liking _that. _But, well, that wasn’t the main thing on my _head_ at the time. I had a serious headache; you know, and you promised to help after the feast.” Jaime grins and she swats him on the shoulder.

“I will still talk to her,” Cersei vows. Jaime growls. “Please don’t.”

“_Why?” _

“I don’t know? Maybe because she’s my _niece _and I don’t want to see her being hurt by her mother more.”

“Well there is no point for her to feel hurt. I will explain to her that I will be setting things up soon so the wedding _will not happen_.”

Jaime snorts. “Cersei have you talked to her since the announcement? Did you ever ask her once what she thought of it?” Cersei shakes her head, her eyes growing angry with him.

“Cersei,” Jaime pulls her to the side in an alcove of the garden walls. “She _wants _to marry me.”

Cersei’s jaw drops before she tries to settle herself. “_What.”_

“Do I have to repeat myself? Because honestly Cersei I’m getting tired doing that with all the tailors and carpenters that father has been having me—” Cersei slaps him. “Shut it!”

“_Thanks_.” Jaime mumbles as he rubs his face. “She wants to marry you? Alright then, what about you?”

“What?”

“I said—” Jaime stops her. “No, I understand what you said. Why do you… no, I’ve said before Cersei, _I don’t want to marry her. _She’s our… it’s _wrong._” If any of them find the irony in it considering they’re fucking each other, well they ignore it. “But you won’t tell her.”

Jaime sighs. “I don’t want to hurt her.”

“And you don’t want me to tell her.”

“Because it will hurt her even more.” Jaime huffs.

Cersei shakes her head as she pushes him away. “Fine. You solve that mess then and you’ll be the one to explain to her why she’s not marrying you when I call off this wedding.”

With that, Cersei storms off. In her head she is conflicted. On one hand she can’t lose Jaime, her other half. On the other, she understands Jaime. How can she hurt her own child without telling the truth and potentially hurting her _more? _Yet as she walks away, something in the back of her head keeps whispering that maybe Jaime isn’t holding back the truth why he won’t tell Myrcella. _You'll be queen, for a time. Then comes another, younger, more beautiful, to cast you down and take all you hold dear, _echos the words of Maggy the Frog. Myrcella is no queen yet…

_Gold will be their crowns, gold their shrouds_. How long would it be, how easy for Myrcella to find herself as one? Cersei shudders as she refuses to think any more of that old prophecy. She marches on, focused on her work to disrupt the wedding which she is still _getting nowhere on_. But the voice continues to echo, the thought of losing Jaime… to Myrcella.

_She had grown into a beauty. _Cersei laughs bitterly as she gets to work.

***

It’s obvious to Jaime that Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister had best Cersei. It’s the day of the wedding and still no word has come up of another offer or even a minor setback. Jaime rolls half way out of his bed as a half a dozen servants are preparing his own garbs. He laughs darkly into his hand. _What a mess. _It’s his wedding day and he’s marrying his daughter. Jaime swallows down the bitter disgust that is crawling up his throat before he steps out completely and begins to let the servants dress him.

_Father, you won. _Jaime chuckles again. _But do you know who you really married me to?_

The servants misplace his light quiet laughs to be nerves and while they don’t say anything, he can see half of them are smiling softly. Jaime bites his tongue, keeping his temper shut before he does something rash and lets them continue.

***

Jaime entered the great sept trying not to scowl. There were numerous Lords and Ladies giving false smiles and cheer. He felt hot with all the heavy elaborate garbs thrown on him and he really wanted to just tear it off. There were still flower pedals that were tucked in the curves of his ceremonial robes from the peasants outside and he felt entirely out of place.

He was a disgraced knight and an oathbreaker. He wasn’t meant to be here. He was meant to be on the field of battle, killing. Or fucking Cersei.

He looks ahead and sees the High Septon smiling from his pedestal and Jaime wants to laugh. _Do you know what marriage you are going to sanction, old man? _Here in the most holy place south of the neck Jaime is being guided to the spot where he will be married to his daughter. He’s still shocked to be honest but he has in a way resigned himself.

After his last talk with Cersei, she had become increasingly erratic. It seemed as if her attempts to end the wedding had become lackluster and thoughtless. Word went around fast In the Red Keep and within an hour of it occurring, everyone knew that Cersei had begun to yell at her daughter.

From what Jaime had gathered, Cersei had begged her daughter not to marry her brother. Many wondered why and the general thought was that Cersei was afraid to be left in the capital, alone without Jaime. Afterall, Jaime’s father would take him with Myrcella back to the Rock. Of course, it began to spiral out of control and eventually Cersei had to be restrained and sent out by Tywin when she began to insult Myrcella. It was shameful and made no sense to Jaime.

_She doesn’t even know, Cersei. How could she not take joy in this marriage? _

Jaime glowers as he waits. He has to keep himself from fidgeting and every time that his father’s gaze crosses him, he shivers. Then, the trumpets begin to blow in colorful tunes and the doors of the Great Sept open. Jaime turns and he sees Myrcella walk in.

He is awe struck. Her face is glowing and her golden hair flows as if a nameless breeze has caught her bright mane. The dress she wears wraps around her modestly but it still can’t hide the curves of her body. The gold and black colors of House Baratheon run down the length of her body. Stags dance upon her flowing silks and Jaime can’t but help think, _she would look lovelier in Lannister red. _

Myrcella still is a dream, though. She glides down the great hall as pedals are thrown in her wake by young children, laughing with rosy cheeks. Her long legs take her down the path quickly and before Jaime knows it, she is beside him.

The High Septon raises his hand and the music comes to a stop and all noise stutters to a stop. Jaime begins to sweat as he realizes its _really happening _and there is no going back anymore. There is no stopping the inevitable. He can’t run from it. Destiny still arrives, no matter how twisted it may be.

“My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever.” The High Septon begins his sermon of the Seven-Pointed Star and Jaime soon finds himself panicking. His body does not betray him, but his eyes do. They are like an animal trapped and caged trying to escape. Myrcella notices and she softens her smile from the excited childish one that has rested on it earlier. Her cheeks twitch and Jaime sees her lips move as if she wants to say something. But they must save their breath for the words to come.

The High Septon reaches out and gently clasps Jaime’s and Myrcella’s hands and lays them upon each other. Jaime nearly jolts when his _niece_ wraps her fingers through his. The Septon begins to tie their hand together with a twine wet with the blessings of holy water. “Let it be known that Jaime of the House Lannister and Myrcella of the House Baratheon are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder.” The man threads the twine through a final loop and pulls and Myrcella’s hand is knotted to his.

“In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity.”

Jaime swallows down the bile in his throat as he claps their joined hands with hit other hand. _Now I am bound to my daughter. My flesh indeed. _It’s almost enough to throw him over the edge but he perseveres, how he doesn’t know though.

“Look upon each other and say the words,” Says the High Septon and Jaime tilts his head to face Myrcella fully, and he begins to breath the words he had practiced reluctantly. “Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger...” It feels strange as the words roll off his tongue. He never once thought he would marry and say those words.

No longer is this marriage be contracted in the Great Sept of Baelor without knowledge of the treachery behind it, but Jaime is willingly going against the gods once more. Now, he is damning his daughter twice over. Once when she was born, for she came into this world a bastard born of incest by his and Cersei’s work. Now he damns her again by binding her to him, her father.

Jaime’s lips are dry as they reach the end. He wants to lick them but he bites his tongue before he says the words, Myrcella’s gentle voice joining his. “I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.”

Jaime swallows as it all falls to him now. His eyes dart for but a moment to his father who is visibly hanging on every word. Then Jaime says, “With this kiss, I pledge my love,” His words are shaky but with how his heart is beating like a drum and how he has to hold back the scream that wants to escape his lips, He doesn’t notice. He leans down, taking Myrcella’s chin in hand and lays his lips upon hers.

It is quick but Myrcella gasps as he does and when he pulls away, he tastes the rose and maple scent of her breath on his lips. Her eyes flash up to him and for a flashing moment he sees a beauty and forgets who she really is. _If only I could forget. _

Then he turns, their hands binding them together, and face the crowd. Myrcella, his niece, daughter and wife, beams. The entirety of the great building erupts into noise and Jaime swears he sees his father _smile. _

_If only all of you knew. _Jaime thinks as he looks up to the statue of the father. Its eyes are lifeless and Jaime wonders if they truly were gods, why had he not been mote down. s eyes are lifeless and Jaime wonders if they truly were gods, why had he not been mote down. _Yes, if only if all you knew._

***

The feast is an obnoxious thing. There are jugglers and bards. Wine spills from too many cups and there is far too much food. The fact that it’s all meant for him is enough for Jaime to wish he was elsewhere. Plenty of fools that call themselves Lords show up and Jaime is forced to entertain them all with his new wife beside him.

Jaime wants to hang everyman who approaches the two of them at the high table as Robert laughs and laughs. Cersei is noticeably missing and if Myrcella says anything of it, he hasn’t heard from her. “Well done, my Lord Jaime.” One sycophant says bobbing his head up and down like some mentally handicapped animal. “And my princess. A wonderful wedding to you and many blessings. I have a gift for you! A sheath, made from rare leather in Yi Ti for your sword!” The man says and Jaime gestures him to lay it on the table. “And for you, princess.” He unfurrows a bundle of books. “Your search for knowledge is well known and it is only fitting to bring you these. Stories of the Rock! You are to be the Lady of the Rock one day and knowledge of the land shall surely help you.”

Myrcella nods, a smile decorating her face. “Thank you, ser. All kind gifts.” She takes the books in her hands and she is already glossing over the titles. The Lord bobs his head. “Very good, very good!” Then he walking down the table. Jaime can’t help it. “A poor gift. Only a Lannister could match these tales, word for word. You need no books to learn them, only me.”

Myrcella snorts as she lays the books back on the table. “Of course, uncle. I agree but you may be out of luck for I already know all these stories.”

Jaime looked at her quizzingly, trying to recall when Cersei ever shared to Myrcella the finer tales of Casterly Rock when another shadow approached them. Lord Varys approaches and Jaime is forced on guard. The man has a glint in his eyes and a smile curls onto his perfumed face.

“It was years ago when you were brought into this world, Princess.” Varys bows his head as his thick robes flow down his large body. “You were the apple of your mother’s eye.” He continues and Jaime feels Myrcella stiffen beside him. Jaime narrows his eyes but Varys just cocks his head. “You were born a Baratheon and now you have married you dear uncle. It heartens my old heart to see you rise to the position of the next Lady of the Rock, as a Lannister.” Varys smiles as he looks to Jaime, “I hope you spoil your niece with plenty of dresses with the colors of your house, Jaime Lannister. I’m not much of a betting man but I sure do think she would belong far better in Lannister red.” Varys bows as the color draws from Jaime’s face and the eunuch walks off. How much did he know? Or was Jaime just overthinking things?

Myrcella grumbles. “Even as a girl I never liked how he looked at me and Tommon.” Jaime turns his head trying to gain his voice. “What? He didn’t do anything to you, did he?”

“No, he didn’t.” She shakes her head as she pulls him closer to him. “But his eyes were always watching us. Then one day, I remember he asked if I ever met any of my half-siblings once. It was the first time he truly had spoken to us other than handing us treats when we had been smaller. I had wondered why but he had told me it was nothing.”

Jaime nodded dumbly as he went back to watching the crowds. He groaned when he saw who the next bloody guest coming up was. Petyr Baelish had a smug smirk on his face as he passed the King and stood in front of Jaime. Jaime couldn’t resist the urge to wrap his hand in a protective manner around Myrcella’s as his eyes ran over her skin. “I wanted to congratulate the two of you, My princess, Lord Jaime.” His voice was smooth like honey and it grated on Jaime.

“It must sooth your soul to know that your niece will not be married to some old Lord.” Littlefinger grins as he offers Jaime a present. It’s a small necklace. The chain was silver and the pendant was a lion gilded in gold and rubies for eyes. “I must confess I’m not the best in searching for gifts for men, So I thought to give you this Jaime, so you may gift it to your dear _niece_, laying it upon her by your own hand.”

Jaime nods, stating at the necklace pooled in his hand suspiciously. Petyr grins before he leaves. “It’s a fine necklace for a lioness.” Jaime is then shaking, the corded silver biting his enclosed fist. _First Varys now him… _

_Gods, _Jaime realizes, _was it never a secret?_

Myrcella purses her lips as she grabs his hand. She gently rolls her thumb over the back of his hand before he releases his hand. “Don’t be so fretful, Uncle.” She says. “I know he owns brothels. I’m not a little girl anymore.”

She takes the necklace as Jaime watches her. _Oh, it wasn’t his brothels that had him speaking like that. _“It _is _nice. No one can say that Baelish does not have taste.” She beams as she puts it back into his hand. “Well, put it on me.”

Jaime doesn’t think it’s necessary but he amuses her as she turns around and bares her neck for him. Pushing her golden locks aside he wraps the necklace around her sleek pale neck. She giggles as he touches her skin and Jaime blushes before a wave of disgust comes over him again. _Myrcella. Would you laugh like that if you knew whose touch that was, _he thinks for a countless time?

Myrcella turns back to him as she flushes, her mane flaring out. Her cheeks are red and her eyes glitter. The Lion penchant sits perfectly at the hollow of her neck and Jaime cannot deny she is beautiful. For a moment, with the way she smiles and the added Lannister penchant displayed on her, she looks like a younger Cersei.

Jaime is reminded of times long ago when Cersei and Jaime used to run through the halls of Casterly Rock and jump off its cliffs into the ocean. He recalls their first kiss and their nights together. Jaime suddenly wishes for those times again when Cersei was still her, free from the bitterness that had begun to consume them all in Kings Landing to the point where Cersei would spit at their own daughter for their own failure in protecting Myrcella from Jaime, even when she didn’t know she needed to be. 

Myrcella reaches up to caress his face then as if sensing his inner turmoil. Her eyes soften as she asks what is wrong. Jaime laughs then. “There’s much of your mother in you. But you’re far kinder and gentler than she ever was.” Yes, she may look like Cersei but she is anything but.

“I know. A lot of people say I do.” She muses and Jaime agrees with her. “To be fair, I don’t know where you got it from.”

“I got it from my father.” She breathes as she runs a finger down his jaw. Jaime feels his mouth run dry and he laughs nervously. “I never though Robert—”

“THIS WEDDING,” Suddenly some Lord roars, “IS NONE WITHOUT A BEDDING!’

“To bed! To Bed!” Drunken men are pounding their tables as the hall shakes. Robert is suddenly amongst all the mess. His eyes are bloodshot and Jaime can see Jon Arryn sigh. “AYE!” he roars. “Let’s put them to bed!”

A crowd is suddenly at the table as Myrcella and Jaime are pulled into it. Maids and highborn Ladies of different houses are tearing at his suit as they ferry him along the castle. Jaime doesn’t care about them or how they giggle as they touch his muscles, though. No, he’s worried about Myrcella and how his niece has been overtaken by a group of drunken men. But he can’t see her and he’s forced to hope she’s alright.

A few minutes later and Jaime is thrown into his new bedroom. There is wine out and a great large white bed waiting for him. The women laugh and giggle as Jaime stumbles forward naked. One woman is bold enough and slaps his ass before she slips into the crowd. Jaime turns with a glare and they quickly filter out, still pleased though.

A moment later and Myrcella is brought in as a gang of drunken men practically throw her against him. He’s horrified to find her naked and quickly he’s swinging punches at any he can. The men laugh though and stumble out even as he is roaring at them.

Jaime is beyond angry when he slams the door shut. He can hear the roaring laughter, dirty japes and all other manners of talk behind the wooden entry. “Well that was fun,” Myrcella drawls behind him and suddenly Jaime is shy.

He turns around and he sees her standing in the middle of the room. Myrcella is in front of Jaime, naked as the day she was born. The beautiful dress of black and gold is gone and probably ruined from the bedding ceremony. As of a result, Jaime sees her entirely. He can’t not see her.

Her breasts are small and firm but he knows they are still growing. That’s how it had been with Cersei at her age. They are capped with pink tips and there is a swash of freckles running down the swell of her breasts. Her skin is pale, her stomach is taunt and she sports a flat belly but if his father is to have his way, it won’t be in a few moons. Myrcella’s hips are wide and they lead down to the best set of thighs he had ever seen. Thick but corded with muscle from years riding upon horses. Of course, Jaime is drawn to what lies in between them. A tuff of blonde hair and Jaime knows that under it is her pink slit waiting for _him_.

Jaime is baffled by her beauty but he is also scared. There is a horror in him as much as disgust. For the entire time, even though the wedding ceremony he hadn’t thought of this moment. It hadn’t really occurred to him. He knew that marrying her was wrong He was her father! But it hadn’t felt real until now.

He really hadn’t been thinking that after the wedding he would have to _bed _her. It almost physically hurts Jaime when he realizes he has to spend himself inside of her and he flushes at the though. He looks away from her and his desire to amuse her, please her can’t beat this.

Jaime notices Myrcella scowl as Jaime stands at the door, silent. She walks up to him slowly and he can’t but help thinks she’s a lion stalking her prey. “Do you not want me?” She says as she wraps her arms around him, pulling his own hands first to settle at her hips. Jaime stiffens and he tries to ignore the warm feeling of her skin under his hands, the swell of her hips at which they sit, nor the way she brushes her stomach against his. Her breasts push against his own chest and Jaime wants to close his eyes and run away yet at the same time he feels a stirring in his loins.

“Am I not pretty?” She wonders aloud and Jaime huffs. “No, no your beautiful, Myrcella.”

“Then why do you turn away from me? I have seen it earlier. I feared this would be the case.”

Jaime grimaces as he looks at her. Her emerald eyes are wanting and sad. Her lips are turned down in a pout that reminds him when she was a girl. “Is there another woman you love? I know kingsguard are supposed to be celibate but Ser Arys often leaves for the brothels and well I know you sneak off in the night at times.”

Jaime is stunned. “No, I mean yes. I _don’t _go to brothels. But I do have, had? A lover.” _Where does he and Cersei lay now. _Jaime does not know. Robert had punished Cersei for her debacle with Myrcella but when he had gone to collect her, she had shoved him away. He hadn’t talked to her since and Jaime figured that after tonight, even if he didn’t bed Myrcella, it seemed to Jaime she wouldn’t be willing to talk to him ever again.

Myrcella cocked her head. Her hands were up to his shoulders now. One was running its fingers along his scars and another was lightly stroking his collarbone. He gulped as he felt her shift her hips against his own and felt her warm thighs press against him. “Did I cause the fight?”

Jaime’s eyes widen. “What do you mean?”

“The wedding. It was sudden. I wouldn’t be surprised if your lover was angry at you for it.”

Jaime watches her carefully but he only sees innocent curiousness settled in her eyes. “Yes,” he answers. “I suppose so.”

“Then maybe she wasn’t worth it. She should had known you had no choice in this.” Jaime bites his lips. “She was angry and lashed out.”

“Still, she should had known.” Myrcella lets out a hot breath. Jaime is suddenly wondering how she got so close to his face. Myrcella gently strokes his cheek. “How can you say you love her or she loves you if she won’t forgive you for something you can’t control?”

“Myrcella,” he whispers. “Shhh.” She presses her finger against his lips. “Can you give me this night, uncle? A wedding night that is proves everything the Septas say is wrong?” There’s a teasing smile on her lips and then they are upon his. Jaime is astonished but he can’t deny her lips feel wonderful on his. A pang hits him as the thought this is his daughter, but then he shoulders it. _All she wants is one good night. _Jaime decides her will satisfy her desires.

She’s his daughter and nothing can change that, no many times he calls her niece and hides the truth, she will always be his blood. But, is it not wrong to want for his secret daughter to find pleasure or joy? Afterall, they are all just walking bags of flesh and blood and bone. If the gods hadn’t wanted him to sin, they wouldn’t had given him Cersei. And here Myrcella is wanting _one _night where she can feel _love. _Gods knows their family is messed up and the man that calls himself her father is a pathetic one. Jaime even admits Cersei had never truly love Myrcella and Tommen like Joffrey.

Yes, what is him for one night loving her so she can remember a night of pleasure then one of distrust and misery. As they break apart from their kiss, he gazes upon her flushed face and parted lips and wonders how could he break his child’s heart who has come to hope that the man she was forced to marry may love her back?

_You are a good man. _

Jaime rushes forward. He covers Myrcella with his body and lifts hers. Planting his lips upon hers once more, he consumes her. Myrcella moans as she wraps her legs around him and he clasps her fleshy round ass. Jaime feels his cock _burn _at the touch of her skin and suddenly wants nothing more than to bury himself into her.

“Uncle, Jaime.” She gasps. “Jaime.” He can’t though. He’s not seeking his own pleasure but hers. Mayhap it will relive him of the greatness of his sin this night, adding a little less to all the ones he’s piled up over the years.

So instead, Jaime walks her over to the bed. He lays her upon it and crawls over her as she settles under him. Her legs are still wrapped around him but he persists on kissing her. His mouth finds its way on her cheek and at the hollow of her neck. He nips her ear and runs a trail of kisses down her breasts. His hands stroke her skin gently and it’s as if it leaves a trail across her skin. She quivers under his touch and Jaime himself almost joins the inferno when he feels her stroke his lower back and rear. It would make sense if he did. They share the same blood. Her flesh is his flesh and there is no doubt that she feels what he feels.

“Jaime.” She moans when he kisses her breasts and taste her nipple. She thunders alive in his grasp as if a bolt a lightning shot threw her at the touch and he knows she ready but he wants her to feel more. He slides a hand down her skin until it rests at the crux of her thighs. She whines under him and he dips his hand lower until he feels the slickness of her arousal. There’s a pounding in Jaime’s chest as he watches her and only her. Her eyes are scrunched tight and her entire chest and cheeks are colored red with heat pumping through her veins.

Jaime covers her swollen sweet lips with his own just when he curls a finger into her. She moans into his mouth and Jaime swallows it enjoying how she tastes on his tongue. She tastes of the rose pudding she had before they left and rich wine they had drunk. It’s sweet and tangy and he wants more of her. He begins to press his finger into her deeper.

Her cunt is sweltering hot and unbelieving tight. He works her hard but slow, pushing into her further and further. Myrcella gasps when he bottoms the entirety of his finger into her. She unwraps her long legs around him and stretches herself as if she trying to give him more access to herself. Jaime merely admires it as her wants overcome her.

“Jaime.” She gasps again as he begins to move his finger in her. He’s sliding out of her now. Jaime presses his forehead against hers and he watches her eyes flash open. Her eyes are dark pools of lust and he’s suddenly happy to have caused that.

_She’s your—_he crushes the thought with brutal force and he focuses back on his work. Myrcella reaches around him and grabs his own locks of golden hair, pulling down for another hot mind-melting kiss.

Jaime is now moving his hand with great speed. Having loosened her for the sole digit, he moves fast. Her tunnel is slick with her juices and the palm his hand is gathering with her wetness every time his palm presses her folds. It occurs to Jaime that he is in his daughter and once again he crushes the thought.

_This is for her, not you. _

He can feel the sweat running down her own forehead. Her hair is flared out across the bed and he can feel her breasts heaving as she breaths rapidly into his kisses. Her body is foreign to him but even he knows she’s nearing her end.

“Jaime, Jaime…” Myrcella pleads. She is holding onto him tightly with her hands fisting his hair; and, it stings but he _likes it_. He likes hearing her beg under him as his ministrations grow faster and faster. Jaime finds himself _throbbing _at the way her face begins to scrunch up as her body tenses under him and he can barely hold himself from rutting against her belly.

Then she squeals as the dam in her breaks. Fluids, slick and sticky rush out of her cunt and flood his hand. It splatters the sides of her inner thighs and she falls apart under him. Her hold on him loosens until she is slack and boneless. He holds her, gently and lazily stroking the folds of her cunt as she thrusts her hips against him at erratic moments until she’s entirely gone. 

Jaime can tell she’d ridden through her orgasm when she reaches up and begins to twirl his hair. Her right leg scrunches up to press against his hip and she rocks into him gently. “I don’t think that’s what most Lords do their ladies on their first nights.” She whispers as if afraid he won’t press further. The truth is Jaime doesn’t know if he couldn’t. His cock burns and aches for her touch, to be in her. He kisses her on the brow. “I’m not a normal Lord.”

“No, you aren’t.” She agrees. He reaches down and cups underneath the knee cap of her lifted leg. He rolls her leg up until it’s settled on his shoulder, hooked. He holds onto her thigh with his hand enjoying the touch of her soft skin under his fingers. He plants his right hand to the side of her as she stretches her left leg outwards from them.

He lowers into her then. Pressing his hips against hers and he gently glides his cock against her stomach. Myrcella’s eyes are focused on his manhood and a smile is on her face. “Finally,” she gasps and Jaime wonders how long exactly has she desired him.

A moment later and he nudges his cock against her entrance. She jolts but the whimper she gives is in pleasure, the sensitive after glow rushing through her. Jaime watches her though, careful as he begins to push.

She is still tight and hot and Jaime wants nothing more to pound into her. He ignores that urge as sweat begins to drop from his brow. He grunts as he gradually sheaths himself into her. He takes his time, letting her adjust to his size until he’s halfway into her. She grunts and Jaime is suddenly frightened. “Did I hurt you?” He asks but she shakes her head. “No,” she gets out, gritting her teeth. Just full.”

“If you want—”

“No!” She says, but Jaime doesn’t understand. She looks at him and growls. She bumps her hips up as much as she can in the position she is and Jaime gasps as he sinks deeper into her. Myrcella moans as he loses his control and slams into her, pressing his entire cock to the base of him into her depths.

“Fuck me, please.” She begs and Jaime can’t say no. He begins to pump into her, letting her own arousal guide his thrusts. His gentle thrusts produce wet slaps that Jaime thinks is amazing. But Jaime can’t last long. She’s all too tight and the entirety of pleasuring her had left him far too sensitive to last.

Jaime grunts as he gives another thrust, trying to hold back from _pounding _into her. A moment later and he’s spending himself in her. It’s almost unsatisfying for him as he tries to hold back the erratic thrusts, he gives her. He drives into her shallow and jagged and when he pulls from her, a trail of cum follows. For the first time he actually looks at her pink hole.

Her folds are beautiful and the mark of his cum pouring out of her with a golden wet bush framing it, is enough to drive him mad. But he’s exhausted and he doesn’t think he could go further. A voice is returning in head and he wishes he hadn’t looked.

_You spilled in her. Your own daughter. What does giving her pleasure matter if you still pleasure yourself and spill your seed in her? How is this just trying to make her enjoy herself?_

Jaime is suddenly ashamed and repulsed by himself as he rolls off her and settles on his side facing away from her. He refuses to look at her and he wants to cry. Maybe this is his punishment? To be married to a beautiful woman who happens to be his daughter. The ultimate cultivation of his sins: A niece who is not his niece who he must bed and get with child else he ruin her life further.

Afterall, what would she think if he didn’t? A woman’s only dream in this world is to have a family, he knows. Cersei hated that it was her lot in life. How could he deny her the one thing she most likely dreams about? Yet overtime he will sin further and further, digging himself into a hole…

He doesn’t realize he’s shaking and the beginning of tears are forming his eyes before he feels Myrcella arms wrap around him. He feels her kiss his shoulder and press herself against him but says nothing. Jaime cries.

He cries because all he ever wanted to be was a knight. He remembers the pride he felt when he knelt to the mad king and remembers when he lost his honor. _Kingslayer, _they called him. Jaime cries because he had only ever wanted Cersei after that but she as lost to her desire for power. He had wanted to run away. Maybe if they did, he would had been able to guide Joffrey better, train Tommen to ride a horse and wield a sword and Myrcella would had been truly his daughter, asking for stories of the Rock. But Cersei wanted a throne. He always knew it, always saw it but he stuck to her because what else did he have?

He had no honor or dreams. He had only love and even that thing was a poison. How many times had he looked away from Joffery who was mad as the king he slayed? How many times did he let his sister go after she killed another one of her husband’s bastards? He was no good man.

_Gods Myrcella, what did you see in me? I’m just a broken man. _

So, Jaime cried until he could cry no more. He though Myrcella to be asleep at the end of it. She had been deathly still and silent, the only thing he could feel was the rising of her chest.

“I understand.” She says. It’s low and he asks to himself how. “Why you may think that.”

“What do you mean?”

“That you’re not a good man. I saw it in your eyes when you spilled in me. The horror.”

“Myrcella,” Jaime begins but she quiets him with a harsh _shush._ “I understand uncle Jaime to love someone who you shouldn’t. Gods you must think me a fool but I have always loved you.”

Jaime is baffled. He turns around and looks her over. She huffs and there’s tears in her own eyes. “I had loved you since when I was a girl. Do you remember when Tommen’s kitten went missing and Joffery had…”

“I do.” Jaime said. The mad boy had gutted the pour thing.

“You went ahead and took me out because I was crying. Where would Tommen get a new kitten from? What must we do with little one? You buried the poor thing and then we went out and you let me pick whichever one I wanted from a stall in the markets.”

“I grabbed one and brought to Tomment. He was so _excited. _He thought it was all me but it had been you. Then another time you had taken me out to the gardens and I found that Joffrey had trampled my roses. I cried and you sat down and helped me replant new ones.”

“You we’re always there for me and where the other Kingsguard merely stood to the side you tried to help me, tried to take me away to somewhere _better. _How could a little girl not _dream _of you after that?”

Jaime’s mouth is dry and he licks his lips. She pushes him onto his back and straddles him. She continues her confession. “I was drawn to you and I saw the kind heart that had been buried deep in you. I wanted that. I wanted _you._” She reaches down and presses her palm over his heart. Her flesh is warm upon his skin and he knows she can feel his beating heart.

Myrcella shifts her hips and he can feel the wet warmth of her desire pool onto his lower belly. He can tell that she is clearly still wanting for him and he groans when she pushes her ass back, grazing his hardening cock. Then she leans into him, kissing at his collarbone.

She wants him. But how can he allow her to delude herself into thinking he had done all that from the kindness of his heart. Those moments where the stolen few he had with them, the times when he wanted to be a father to them. Cersei had always scolded him after. As she grabs his throbbing hard length and positions herself over him Jaime confesses. “Myrcella, I, I hadn’t done those things for the reason you think.”

“No,” She says. His cock is in her hands and he can feel herself hovering over him. Her wet warm folds are barely touching the tip of him and Jaime has to resist the urge to push his hips up. “You think I don’t.” She then sinks her weight on top of him. The gradual but sure transition is blissful and Jaime groans as her warmth encases him.

She stops once she’s settled and resting entirely on him. Myrcella leans him, pressing her breasts against his chest and he can smell her. Her lips find their way onto the side of his throat and she nips his ear. Then he hears her say, “Yes, I tried to ignore it, But I think I always felt attracted to you and I always known. After all what child doesn’t at one point say they want to marry their parent, right uncle? Or should I say father?”

Then she’s moving her hips up and down his length as Jaime gasps at the revelation. He wants to throw her off and drive into her at the same time. Confused and panicked Jaime does not resist her kiss. He lips consume him and her greedy tongue finds its way into his mouth. Jaime grunts as her hips begin to slam down his cock harder and harder and Jaime claps onto her hips to steady her.

Her lips leave his for a moment as she gasps for breath. “I know it’s wrong,” she whimpers, her hands running across every crease of his body. “But I hadn’t wanted anything more than you before and I thought,” She bites her bottom lip as a sudden tremor runs through her.

“What is one more sin?” Jaime finishes, knowing.

Myrcella drunkenly nods as she pumps herself on her father’s cock but Jaime won’t let her. He stops her, grabbing her hips fiercely and throws her to the side. A flash moment later and Jaime is between her thighs looming over her. His hands are on her knee and planted beside her face. Her eyes are dark pools of lust and her face is burning with heat.

“Please, Jaime.” She whimpers. “_Please father, make me yours.”_

Jaime is on her. His lips are at her neck and breasts. He gasps. “That’s what your mother said. Years ago. She always had some way to justify it.”

“I’m not justifying it!” She snaps, as she pulls him in against his bosom. His hands are now running along her thighs and hips. She bumps her mound up to meet his and he groans.

“No, you aren’t. Why? Me and—” Myrcella bites his lips, ending the question. “Because I know it’s wrong but I don’t care! Do you care?”

She stops. He breath is hard and frantic. Her breasts are heaving and under the candlelight she is a goddess. “Do you care?”

Jaime laughs, the sound is twisted and wrong. “All I had wanted after all of it, the pain with Cersei and the oathbreaking, was to hold my children. To hold my daughter!” The silence stretches out and Jaime is worried if he had said the wrong thing.

“Now you are.” Then she’s attacking him. Her lips touch every part of him and Jaime finds herself gasping as he murmurs wet prayers across her skin. He sinks into her without a care for the morals anymore and he’s pounding into her. His hands are at her breasts and the curves of her ass as she throws her hips up to meet his. The clapping sound of their skin fills the room and her moans are breathy, a sweet music to his ears.

“Jaime,” she pants “Father.” It’s all he’s ever wanted to hear. So many years he had been a fallen knight, a broken man, a slave to Cersei. He wanted to be called something else and for so many _bloody long _years he wanted to hold her and Tommen. He dreamt of being a father to his children even as Cersei pushed him away, fearing what others may see.

_And what good was that Cersei. All the big players know and our own daughter figured it out._

Jaime groans into her mouth. Yes, it’s all he’s ever wanted to hear and now in some twisted way he now has it, although it’s a demented version of itself. But he _has it_ and he refuses to let it go now. _Fuck the gods, fuck Cersei, fuck what’s right._

Jaime slams into his daughter’s warmth with startling ferocity. Her breasts jiggle at his sure strokes and Jaime places his mouth on them, claiming them. At the end he will have claimed all of her, he vows. He will never lose this.

_She wants me not power. She desires me, not another half._

“Cella,” He moans. “My daughter. Gods!”

Myrcella giggles as he fucks her. “There’s no gods here father, only us.” Jaime agrees and he finds her lips again. Here in the shadow its only them. They are their own gods and they make the rules. It’s those rules and the ones they have bent outside the door that leads Jaime here, pumping into his daughter’s tunnel, fucking her.

“Daughter,” he moans. The word filters off his lips in frantic messages as he tries to claim her as his child and his lover. “_Cella.”_

“Jaime,” She gasps back as he muscles clench around him and she explodes. The pool of heat inside her rushes out and it coats Jaime with her juices. Her legs quiver as they press against him and she bites his shoulder as she grunts, “_Father._”

The word undoes Jaime. He roars as he pounds into her with one great stroke and he explodes within her. His seed paints her womb white and he _knows _she will be with child soon. His rutting into her suddenly degrades into uneven strokes until they become shallow weak ones. His seed pools out of her despite the tight seam of their joining and Jaime knows he had filled her greatly.

Jaime leans his head against hers, the two of them turning so they are on their sides. In each other arms the two of them fall into a dreamless sleep.

***

Jaime wakes up with his daughter tracing the muscles of his chest. Myrcella cocks her head as he reaches up to caress her cheek. The stare at each other and Jaime’s chest unfurls with warmth at the sheer love in her eyes. “We will have to be careful,” she says.

“I knew you and mother have been sleeping with each other… But it also made sense.”

“Well, I know—” Jaime says but Myrcella shakes her head. “Not like that. I did research on it.”

“On me and your mother?”

“No, Incest. I read up on The Targaryans and other known facts about it. It made sense that Joffrey is cruel if what was happening between you and mother was true. There’s a madness in him.”

“Oh.” Jaime says and Myrcella smiles sadly. “So, we will have to be careful, with our future children. We can’t stop it if it happens, we can only help them.”

Jaime sighs. She’s right, he knows. “What if I just don’t put a child into you. There’s Moon Tea.”

“I want children,” she says as Jaime had figured as much. “And I bet you do too.” Jaime turns his eyes away but he agrees. He does want children and the sad truth is even though she is _his child _she really isn’t his _daughter. _A real daughter to Jaime wouldn’t be a girl he fucks and enjoys watching her come undone. A real daughter would be a girl he would raise with smiles and laughter. A real daughter would be the girl so beautiful Lord’s sons petition for her hand and he would stand challenging, a father protecting his cubs. “Yes,” he says simply. “Then we must hope to be lucky. Afterall you and Tommen turned out fine. A two out of three chance.”

Myrcella lips raise slightly and her soft smile becomes mocking. “Do you really believe that?” She lowers herself down his side. His hand finds its way into her mane as she begins to kiss his abdomen.

“It’s true, I’m not cruel like Joffrey or soft like Tommen.” She says as she begins to run her hand along his length. He is growing hard and she takes him in hand. Her flesh feels warm around him and Jaime hisses in pleasure.

“I seem normal, without quirks like a Targaryen born of incest. I’ll be honest, when I learned the truth, I wondered myself, ‘Was I free from the madness?’” Her lips find their way onto his cock and Jaime moans. She peppers his cock with kisses and presses him against the cheek of her face. Then she takes him in her mouth and Jaime is gasping for breath.

She releases her hold around his mouth and spittle follows in her wake. A trail of saliva runs down her chin as she swings a leg over him. “I then thought of you and my love for you and I wondered, ‘Can our children have the same chance,’ yet...” She grabs him and once again she sinks upon him. Jaime’s hands find their way to her hips and she rolls them into him. Jaime grunts and a gasp leaves her throat. “Even after learning that you were my father,” She moans as she begins to gyrate into him, his cock sheathed in her slick hole.

“Even after it all came together, I wanted you even more.” Her eyes flash and he saw an all-consuming desire and lust in them. “Then I realized, perhaps that’s my madness.”

She then is frantically riding him, the wetness of her inner thighs making their joining loud and lewd. Jaime’s cock strains inside her but her words are what’s echoing in his head. _Madness. My Daughter is mad._

But as he looks at her, her breasts swinging and her hair, a Lannister gold likes his flowing with each twist of her body, he sees beauty. Her emerald eyes are focused on him and through all the lust and desire he sees her love for him, the love born from the kindness he had given her, a lonely princess. Jaime finds he cannot care that she’s his daughter, that she’s mad and that there is chance their children will be. He reaches up and claims her lips, holding onto her golden body against his home and he sighs into her kiss.

Jaime finds himself dreaming of Casterly rock as she rolls her hips into his and he hears the sound of children in the halls. He sees his father, proud and when he turns into his bedroom, he sees Myrcella, his wife, lover, and secret daughter. Jaime opens his eyes gazes into Myrcella’s and for the first time that night Jaime really can’t find a reason to care.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on several other stories as well. Smut and plot all of them. 
> 
> Next one's summary: Rhaeger finds himself angry with his son for not fulfilling the prophecy Rhaegar saw to pass. Yet Rhaegar begins to suspect that perhaps he made a mistake on who were supposed to be the three heads to the dragon. Luckily, all daughters love their fathers.
> 
> Rhaeger/Rhaenys  
Rhaeger/Visenya (!Fem Jon)
> 
> Also I am thinking of doing a sequel to An Aunt's Return. If I was to do a First Night in Winterfell, it would be other people's first nights during the feast...
> 
> Also did any one catch the slightly modified Thanos quote?


End file.
